


Perfect

by 1creativeusernameplease



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crying, Heavy Angst, How is that not a tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Owen Carvour has some issues, Paaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnn, Sad, That's it, The Stair Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1creativeusernameplease/pseuds/1creativeusernameplease
Summary: An alternative take on *the stair scene* from Owen's perspective. Not happy, but I hope you like it. :)---------“How does it feel to know you’ll never catch up with us?” Owen said. His eyes devoured the hopeless look on Mega’s face, the way his shoulders slumped in defeat.“It’s not too late to fix this,” Curt said. Owen could see his thoughts racing. He’d always been too emotional. Too attached. He always thought he could fix everything. He always thought he could step in and save the day. But it hadn’t mattered in the end.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Perfect

Owen couldn’t feel his fingers. It didn’t bother him, though. He couldn’t feel much of anything since the fall. Not since Chimera picked him up and tortured him beyond repair. Owen had thought he had felt pain before, he thought he had felt grief and loss. Chimera had enlightened him. He learned to feel nothing. 

Owen looked down the barrel of his gun at his ex-partner. 

He was feeling something now. 

The feeling burned in his chest. It grew like a fire up his neck and down his arms. It was worse than hate. It was vengeful and cruel and so, so satisfying. He let a mirthless smile curl his lips. 

“How does it feel to know you’ll never catch up with us?” Owen said. His eyes devoured the hopeless look on Mega’s face, the way his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“It’s not too late to fix this,” Curt said. Owen could see his thoughts racing. He’d always been too emotional. Too attached. He always thought he could fix everything. He always thought he could step in and save the day. But it hadn’t mattered in the end. “If y-you agree to give up Chimera I’m sure the agency can pull some strings-”

“You still don’t see do you, Curt!” Owen cut in, harshly. 

His heart rate jumped as he saw the color drain from Curt’s face. His blood felt hot under his skin. He’d waited so long for this. 

“There won’t  _ be _ any agencies to go back to once the system is global! I’m going to single-handedly dismantle everything you’ve ever believed in!” 

He didn’t know when his gun had strayed from its target but he took aim once again as he watched for the truth to hit Curt. For it to crush him completely. It’s all he’d thought about for three years. 

But he didn’t see it. The stubborn man held his gaze. The fire rose within Owen’s chest. 

“We used to share those beliefs,” Curt murmured. “Think of the missions we served. The lives we saved. The impact we had on this world! Together.”

Owen nearly rolled his eyes. The sentiment of unity was lost on him. He had been alone for too long. 

“Two of the greatest spies to ever live,” Curt continued. “And you consider that, and you look me in the eyes, and you tell me you don’t believe we’re making a difference!” 

There was the arrogant thug he’d once known. A shimmer of sympathy glinted in the corner of his mind. He really thought what he was doing was right. That he was fighting for something that mattered. Ignorance truly was bliss. 

It was Owen’s pleasure to demolish that faith. 

“The future is happening, Curt. And it’s not going to wait for you.”

Curt swallowed. Owen watched his throat bob like a hungry predator. He let a sickly venom seep into his voice.

“What use will one man be when a  _ box _ in a room can do his job in seconds, eh?”

Curt squared his jaw. “Sounds boring.” He was losing ground. He wasn’t even pointing a gun at him anymore. The truth was starting to sink in. 

Owen searched his eyes in the pale light for what he most desired. He wanted to see the light of hope die out. He wanted to see him broken, just as he had been. 

“You’re a caveman,” Owen said. “And I’ve invented fire.”

Curt’s eyes searched everywhere for a solution, but he couldn’t find anything. His lips moved to form a word but nothing came out. Owen raised his chin slightly at the small victory. He was getting closer. Curt tried again. 

“I’ll stop you.” Curt’s eyes were wide, his head tilted up to look almost imploringly at Owen. The man imagined him begging on his knees and his breath quickened. He was so close to breaking him. He just had to give him a few extra pushes. 

“You’ll do your best,” Owen said, casting a condescending gaze down the stairs. 

It was hopeless. He had to make him realize that this game would never end, that he would never win. Everything he’d ever worked for would be attacked, broken, destroyed. He could try to protect it but it would be a fruitless effort. There would always be something bigger than him, something worse behind every corner. He would never be free. 

“Once a spy, always a spy. Forever. Remember?” Owen cocked his head to the side as Curt leaned against the wall as if he could no longer support himself. Was it finally happening? Owen didn’t want to miss it. He wanted to see the light go out in his eyes. 

“A new world awaits us, Curt. A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets.” 

He was goading him. He wanted to see him finally broken. He  _ needed _ to see him broken. 

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share,” Curt said softly. 

He turned to look at him and Owen almost screamed in frustration because there was a new determination, a new strength. The fire blazed within his chest and burned behind his sternum. It made it hard to breathe. 

“What about our secret?” Curt asked. “The time we shared. The feelings we had.” He took a bold step upward. “For each other.”

Owen swallowed. The red hot flames in his chest diminished so quickly there became a vacuum in its place. 

“Are you ready to share that with the world?”

He hadn’t thought of his lover in years. There had been a time, just after the fall, when he thought Curt would rescue him like he had a few times before. He had thought he might come bursting into the compound, shooting his captors down, and unlock his restraints. That he would take his broken body in his arms and hold him close to his chest so that he would, at last, be warm. That he would take him home and bandage his wounds with soft, gentle hands. That he would kiss him sweetly and hold him in his arms as they went to sleep. 

But his lover hadn’t come. And so he had put him out of his mind. He only thought of his partner. The one who betrayed him. The one who had left him. The one who deserved all the pain that  _ he  _ had suffered _.  _

Owen would see it be done if it was the last thing he did. 

“That secret died the night you left me for dead,” Owen said, but his voice wasn’t as strong as he wanted it to be. 

“Owen,” Curt whispered. 

His eyes were wet. Owen wondered what it would take to make a tear fall. 

“Owen, please,” his voice trembled. 

Owen closed his eyes briefly against the sound. A slight shiver ran up his body. This was what he had been hoping for. He opened his eyes and looked down at Curt once more.

The spy tried again, perhaps mistaking Owen’s relief for a crack in his resolve. “Don’t you remember us? We were happy. You were happy!” Curt choked out. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Owen’s lips parted as a sigh escaped him. He’d waited so long for this. He kept his eyes focused on Curt’s panicked ones below him. He let his silence torture him. 

“Owen, I…” Curt dropped his gun. It clattered through the slats of the steps. Owen bit his lip when he heard it hit the ground below them. The scene just kept getting better and better. “... I loved you.”

The fire in Owen’s chest erupted like a bomb. His numb fingers gripped his gun tighter. 

“I still love you.” Curt looked up at his former partner, pleading. 

Owen inhaled deeply. It smelled like it was about to rain. Now wouldn’t that be poetic?

“Owen, please!” Curt nearly shouted. He took a shuddering breath. “I’ve always loved you.”

Owen gazed at him curiously. He saw the tears in his eyes.

“Then why did you leave me?” he asked slowly. 

Two tears fell from Curt’s eyes. Blue flames crackled behind Owen’s ribs, warming his numb fingers and burning behind his eyes. 

Curt sunk to his knees on the staircase. He tried to hold onto the railing but it slipped through his fingers. He fell forward onto his hands, his chin tucked into his chest.

“Look at me!” snarled Owen. He needed to see his eyes! 

Curt raised his head slowly. His eyes were red and a stream of snot had leaked out of his nose. Owen watched him with a strange mixture of satisfaction and disgust. 

“Owen, I’m so sorry,” Curt whispered. “Please - if I had known you were - I thought you were dead - Owen, please!”

“Shut up!” He was so pathetic. All that driveling made his head hurt. This wasn’t suffering, this was bargaining. 

Curt raised himself to kneel in front of him. His palms lay open at his sides as if in prayer. His chin quivered. 

“Please forgive me?” he whimpered. 

Owen studied him. His heart was broken but not his spirit. There was still a glimmer of hope within him. He could see it in the set of his shoulders and the wideness of his eyes. He was so close to vengeance. And he knew exactly what to do. 

He crouched on the steps to get a closer look at his ex-partner. 

“Curt, love…” Owen could almost taste the way Curt’s heart leapt at the use of his old pet name. “... I will _never_ forgive you.”

The hope dimmed in Curt’s eyes like a candle being blown out. It was swift and left no temptation for rekindling. Just as he had felt when he realized Curt would never come back for him. It was absolutely perfect. 

He could finally finish this. Owen stood once again. Curt didn’t move, not even his eyes. They just stared at the point where Owen had just been. He’d finally broken him. 

Owen let himself close his eyes. He felt cold again, the fire in his chest had been put out. He looked down at the broken man below him. 

“Goodbye, Curt.” 

He raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Curt’s body fell back onto the small landing with a thud. Owen stepped down to gaze at his ex-partner’s face. His eyes looked the same as they had moments before. 

A raindrop fell onto Curt’s cheek. Owen looked up at the clouds above him as another raindrop hit his forehead. He had always liked the rain. Curt had hated it. 

He looked down at him again. Two more raindrops hit his motionless face. 

Owen tossed his gun onto Curt’s chest and turned to walk down the stairs. 

He flexed his fingers. He still couldn’t feel them. He couldn’t feel much of anything anymore. Owen could only feel the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is really fun trying to justify a villain's actions in writing. I love SAF for the inspiration. 
> 
> If this made you sad and you're in the mood for some happier vibes check out my other SAF story 'Trust Me.' It is not sad. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought. I love comments. I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
